1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-deck connector assembly, and particularly to a double-deck connector assembly configured by an upper connector and a lower connector in which interlocking mechanism is arranged therebetween such that the upper and lower connectors can be readily and reliably interlocked together.
2. Description of Related Art
A double deck connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,144 and issued to Choy on Nov. 23, 2004 includes stacked upper and lower connectors each having an elongate insulating housing and a plurality of terminal groups received in the insulating housing. Each insulating housing includes a main body defining a central slot for receiving a module therein and two rows of passageways on two sides of the central slot for receiving the terminals. The insulating housing of the upper connector also has a standoff portion extending downwardly from two sides of the main body and a receiving space surrounded by the main body and the standoff portion for receiving the lower connector therein. The double deck connector assembly establishes electrical connection between the upper and lower connectors and the printed circuit board through the terminal groups are soldered to the printed circuit board by the soldering balls.
When reflowing the soldering balls to solder the terminal groups to the printed circuit board, the upper and lower connectors are moved toward the printed circuit board by its own weight and have different subsidence because the upper and lower connectors are not assembled together. The modules respectively received in the central slots of the upper and lower connectors interfere with each other and can not be assembled to the double deck connector assembly when the subsidence of the upper connector is larger than that of the lower connector, so that the double deck connector assembly can not achieve electrical connection between the modules and the printed circuit board. And the upper and lower connectors need to be prepositioned before soldered to the printed circuit board, so as to increase difficulty of the operation.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved double deck connector assembly to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.